Unexpected Illness
by WithoutWingsX
Summary: Pan has come down with a new illness, that only Vegeta knows about. Trunks and Pan are sent out to a far away planet to find the cure, but can they save Pan in time and what awaits these two in deep space?
1. Did Pan just hiss?

Unexpected Illness

He dragged the kicking and screaming girl into the spaceship.

"Get in the ship Pan!" Trunks yelled at the clawing quarter Sayian. Pan merely screamed louder as she was dragged into the large ship. Finally Trunks heaved her in and locked the door behind them. Pan sat in the middle of the floor, whimpering softly.

"Come on Pan! This will be like the adventure we went on with Goku when you were little." Trunks tried to calm the hissing girl, to no avail. Suddenly the television screen above them jumped to life to show Bulma's concerned face.

"Trunks, are you sure you want to do this? We could have sent her with Gohan."

"I'm sure mom, Pan is my best friend, and she needs that treatment soon." Trunks explained. Pan quietly crawled to the gravity controller in the middle of the room, unnoticed by either Brief.

"Ok, the planet that Vegeta said will be able to provide the medicine is set in the coordinates, so you just have to press launch." Bulma said and the screen went black. Then an immense weight was pushing down to Trunks. He could still stand and he looked over to the gravity controlled and saw a fanged Pan hissing at him and increasing the gravity. Trunks quickly went super, and dashed over to the machine and turned in off, password locking it in the meantime.

Pan glared at the lavender haired man from the floor, crouched and ready to pounce. Trunks glared back at her, and scooped her up in his arms. Pan scratched at his face as he struggled to subdue her. He finally made it down stairs and into the newly installed lab. He put her in the chair and bound her legs and wrists with the straps.

"Pan, please," He begged as Pan tried to hurt him with her elongated teeth. Pan had started showing signs of illness a few months ago, but they had thought it was merely stress. But as weeks went by, and she only started getting worse, Bulma tried to make a cure. But nothing could help Pan, and she continued to become more animal as time went by.

Finally, Vegeta diagnosed that she had an illness that had plagued Aphrodeeseaa, a planet a distant galaxy. The inhabitants of Aphrodeeseaa were human like, and had similar traits except for the fact they had very high intelligence that was valued over beauty. Vegeta had said the Aphrodesites had made a treatment that would cure the infected person, but it took two months in Earth time. Vegeta knew of the planets coordinates because the planet was to be purged until it was realized that this breed of people were assets to the Cold Empire. Bulma had yet to connect with them, but Pan and Trunks would reach the planet in five days. Now Trunks had to watch his best friend suffer while they shot through space, faster than the speed of light.

Pan spat at Trunks, and had given up fighting. Trunks pulled the chair up, with a bound Pan attached to it, and took it up to the launch area. He sat the chair down and sat in the pilot seat, then pressed the Launch button. Almost immediately they shot into the sky, but inside the spaceship it was barely felt.

After Trunks fed the insane girl and stuffed his void like stomach, he dragged Pan down to the bedroom. Bulma had made the bedroom a room with two queen beds on either side and a TV on the wall. A table was in between the beds, and one of the beds had restraints attached to it. Trunks knew if he didn't restrain Pan she would hurt herself and him, so he tied her down to the bed, and got in the other one. After a few minutes, Pan had stopped fighting the restraints, and had fallen asleep. Trunks teetered on the edge of consciousness, but soon fell into the darkness.

The days went by incidentally, and soon they were less than an hour away from the planet. When Trunks glanced out of the window, he could see the small circle getting bigger and bigger. Soon the planets gravity affected the craft, and they were pulled down to the surface. What met them, Trunks could never have imagined.


	2. Are you sure you're not mates?

Trunks pressed his face to the glass, unbelieving. He rushed to the spacecraft door and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open. Pan hissed, still trapped in the chair. According to Bulma, the gravity here was 4x the gravity of earth, and the atmosphere had oxygen so they could breathe. He unstrapped the clawing girl, grabbing her and slinging her over his shoulder. Then he exited the craft and capsulated it.

He stepped out, and set off into the air with Pan scratching his neck and back painfully. He saw in the distance what looked like huge pillars of steel, glinting and beckoning. He increased his pace, and soon Pan stopped fighting and lay there, limply. Soon he saw what looked like a city, and he figured the huge pillars were buildings. He landed a bit off, and started walking. The ground was replaced by a weird metal that covered the ground. It was shiny and seemed to be buzzing. Hesitantly, he stepped on it and heard a rip. Looking back he saw a lavender tail, waving behind him, and Pan seemed to have one too, although she was asleep. Besides that they seemed fine. He continued walking to the city, and soon was at a huge archway, intricately designed and made out of a similar shiny metal. There was a building blocking the entrance, it was tall and metal, with an open door.

Trunks walked in, and looked around, surprised to see arrows pointing towards another room. He walked in to see a human looking man gesturing him forward. The man was about 6 feet tall, with purplish skin and dark blue hair. Besides that, he looked exactly like a human. Trunks walked up, and the man's eyes suddenly opened in surprise. Then Trunks felt something hit his head and he blacked out.

"Oh damn!" A voice said as Trunks groggily opened his eyes. There was something licking his neck. He tried to shove it away, but he heard a hiss and was bitten on the shoulder. Trunks sat up and saw Pan with her teeth embedded in his collar. He screamed and shoved her away, causing her to growl and stalk back towards him, plopping down in his lap, while he sat there, shocked.

"I am so sorry," A heavily accented woman was standing above Trunks. Her skin had a reddish tint and reddish hair that reached her waist. She looked about Pan's age.

"The guard there thought you were a Sayian cause of the tail and panicked. Then he kind of knocked you out."

"But I am a Sayian, well one half Sayian." Trunks told her, and Pan hissed at the girl.

"Oh shit," The girl said.

"But I am not here to harm you, I am one of the last Sayians, and Pan here is one fourth and I need your help." Trunks told her, not wanting to be knocked out again. Pan, recognizing her name, leaned into Trunks, causing him to fall backwards with her sitting on top of him. He tried to get up, but she hissed and he just lay there, awkwardly.

"Oh, ok, I will help you and your mate, as long as you aren't here to kill us," The girl said.

"Wait what? Pan isn't my mate," Trunks said and stood up, pushing Pan off and onto the floor. She growled at the girl and jumped on Trunks back, causing him to stumble back.

"Are you sure," The girl asked hesitantly.

"Yes, she usually isn't like this, she has some illness that my father Vegeta said you have a cure for." Trunks told the girl, and she immediately perked up.

"Oh, she must have Lycanthropies. It brings out the animal nature in a person, we have the cure but it will take a while. Wait a second, your father is Vegeta?" The girl asked.

"Yes…" Trunks said.

"Oh my god, did you know he saved this planet, we were going to be purged, but he convinced Frieza to spare us. Of course we will cure your friend," The girl squealed and Pan hissed at the noise.

The girl went to hug Trunks, but Pan, still on his back, growled at her and licked Trunks neck.

"Cut it out Panny!" Trunks scolded and Pan whimpered.

"Are you sure you aren't mated?" The girl asked and Trunks nodded.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well usually those infected would try to harm everyone, including you and they don't like contact with those who aren't infected. But if you were mated then she would be showing affection towards you, like she is now." The girl explained.

"Well we have been friends since she was young so that might explain it," Trunks said.

"I guess," The girl said unconvincingly.

* * *

**Could they be mates and not know it? Maybe...**


	3. She Can Be Cured, Right?

"So how exactly do you heal her?" Trunks asked and the girl looked at him. They were pushing Pan in a wheelchair like contraption with her arms and legs restrained.

"What do you know about this illness?" The girl asked Trunks.

"Absolutely nothing besides the fact Pan feels the need to lick my neck," He said truthfully and the girl laughed.

"Well, Lycanthropies is an illness that targets regular brain functions and suppresses them. Humans cannot get the illness because they don't have an animal nature in them. Sayians have animal cells. Sayians' health is affected by their emotions, and that's why Females are more prone to getting infected. The illness gets in a person through weaker emotions and emphasizes the animal cells. A full moon, when Sayians are more emotional, is the ideal time for infection, tail or no tail. Usually your race would be immune, but if the female was heartbroken or in extreme emotional pain, then would have a small chance of contracting it. We can cure her but I will take about 2 months in your time, maybe 4 if this is a serious case. Some effects of the illness are violent tendencies, possessiveness and predatory instincts." The girl said and Trunks looked at Pan, who glared right back at him.

"So she can be cured?" He double-checked.

"Yes, if she has had it for less than a year then it won't be permanent." The girl said and Trunks sighed in relief.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked and the girl started walking again, Trunks followed pushing Pan in the chair. Then came to a metal door and the girl put her eye to a scanner. The machine beeped and the doors slid open. Inside was a machine that looked like a regeneration tank. It had wires hooking up to it and monitors filled the room. Trunks stomach clenched at the sight and Pan started yowling, trying to escape. Trunks put his arm on her shoulder, and miraculously she quieted down. The girl looked at them with an odd expression on her face.

"They are so mates," She muttered under her breath, but Trunks clearly heard it. "Sorry, Sayian hearing thing, I forgot," she blushed. "Okay, now I need to get Pan in the tank, and you might want to look away because we kind of have to put her in this change of clothes. The girl pointed towards a mannequin wearing a form-fitting jumpsuit with yellow lines crisscrossing all over it. The girl unstrapped Pan carefully and grabbed her arms, restraining them behind her back. Then she whistled and a group of nurse looking people walked into the room. Trunks turned around and for a minute or so he heard hissing and the sound of clothes tearing.

"You can turn around," someone said and he did so. Pan was crouching on the ground growling and the nurses and girl's clothes were ripped and red marks covered their arms. Trunks suppressed a laugh.

"Do you mind putting her in the tank?" The girl asked and Trunks obliged. He carried a strangely clam Pan and put her in the empty tank, strapping an oxygen mask on her. Then he closed the door and the tank started filling up.

"She needs to remain in the tank for two weeks," The girl told Trunks. "We will connect nutrient tubes to her arms when she falls asleep. Once she falls asleep she won't wake up until the two weeks are up. After that we will give her a serum every hour that will reverse the illness and should heal her. Once the blood test shows she doesn't have any more traces of the illness, she will be officially cured. Until then she will be dangerous and random. Even after she is cured, she might retain some more violent natures than she used to have. Now I will show you to the house you will be staying in for the next few months," The girl said and walked out of the room, Trunks following in silence

* * *

**This should clear up a few thing :) A special thank you to all my reviewers, although there are only a few of ya! Please Review if you liked or if you have any constructive critsism!**


	4. The Market

According to the girl it was always day here, because of the three suns. The room looked kind of like a normal bedroom on earth, except the bed was in a box like area. You opened the top, and got in, then closed the lid. Inside the box it was comfy and soft, with multi-colored lights on the walls that were dim and helped the person fall asleep. AC holes in the walls blew cold air at the person, causing then to be cooler. Trunks got in the bed, expecting to have trouble falling asleep but instead he was out cold in a matter of minutes.

He woke up and for a second panicked, until he remembered where he was. He opened the lid and got out of the bed. Today the girl, whose name was Echo, said she would show him the market today. Sure enough, she was waiting outside his door.

"You need a shower?" she asked and Trunks nodded. She led him to a room with a circular tube like room in the middle. It was just big enough for someone to comfortably stand. Echo handed him a change of clothes, which looked like Sayian armor.

"Here you need to represent your species," she said, "Even if you scare people, and it's not like you could hide that tail." She said and Trunks looked behind him.

"How did I get a tail?" He asked and Echo shrugged.

"Pan got one today too, so it might be because of our planet," She said and left him alone. He stood in the tube and the door automatically closed. He was squirted with water through holes in the walls and ceiling. The water stopped and shampoo was deposited on his head from a metal nozzle attached to the ceiling. He washing his hair and as he lowered his hands he was once again blasted with water on his head. Conditioner was given the same way and soap was in a dispenser on the right. When he was rinsed off one last time, the nozzles squirted out hot air and he was dried all over in a minute. He stepped out and pulled on his clothes. That was one weird shower. Echo was waiting outside again, and when he exited the room she smiled and grabbed his arm, dragging him with her. They walked through corridors until they reached glass sliding doors that opened to reveal outside.

The grass was a pale yellow, tall and silky. A glass street led to a section of people, all with stands selling something. Echo led Trunks to a vendor right next to them who traded out his human money for the currency here. It looked like gold coins, except they were each a different width and were marked differently. According to Echo the fatter the coin the more its value was. Echo then left Trunks alone and he stepped out into the road and started walking the short distance to the market. When the first people saw him, they froze. Eventually all eyes turned to Trunks and he looked back.

"Sayian!" A scream pierced the air and suddenly everyone was running and screaming. All but one little alien girl, who looked to be about 4, who walked up to Trunks.

"Are you gonna kill us?" She slurred and Trunks smiled.

"No, I am not a killer," He said. The little girl then gave Trunks a big hug much to everyone's shock. They all stopped and looked at him.

"Look," Trunks said. "I am not here to hurt you, my friend is being cured and that is the only reason I am here. I am only ½ Sayian and my father is Vegeta, so you don't have to be afraid of me," he said. Then all the aliens bowed down to Trunks while he looked surprise.

"You are the son of our hero?" One alien asked, and then walked up to Trunks. "You look like him too!" He said joyfully and laughed. "We are saved!" He yelled and all the other people began crowding Trunks.

Trunks stumbled back to the hospital/ temporary home. Echo was standing at the door watching him approach.

"Tough day?" she asked and Trunks nodded.

"I'm a hero," He said and groaned.

"Well, that was to be expected," she said and laughed as he stumbled back to his room. "Take a nap then we can eat after," she said and he nodded in relief.


	5. Evil Unknown

He slept for a good 45 minutes and woke up, still drowsy. He stumbled down to the lunch room and saw Echo sitting there, and she gestured him over. He sat down and a huge pile of food was set in front of him. He demolished it and wiped off his mouth. Then Echo took him to see Pan.

She was suspended in the tank, hair floating around her head.

"Hey Panny," He whispered and her tail twitched. Echo noticed this and got a panicky look on her face. She slipped over to the controls and added more sedative to Pan's system.

"Look Panny, get better soon okay," Trunks whispered and a growl was uttered from the tank. This was about the time Echo started panicking, not that Trunks noticed.

"I gotta go do something," Echo said and ran outside. Trunks looked after her, but shrugged and continued to talk to Pan.

"She is reacting to his voice," Echo whispered to the nurses.

"Well that means we gotta keep them away," One of the nurses said. "Otherwise this isn't gonna be pretty. Our hero needs to stay here, not go back with the girl. Keep her under, and on low. If she wakes up, she might tell him what she overheard. Then we will be screwed. Until she can be replaced with the clone, he cannot know we infected her on purpose." Echo nodded and walked back into the room.

"Trunks, we have a problem," She said and Trunks looked at her, concerned.

"What is it?" He asked and Echo grimaced.

"If you stay in here, she might wake up, and if she does that the illness will take over," Echo said and Trunks jumped up.

"Then we better get out of here!" He said and the two went outside, while the nurses cranked up the sedative in Pan's tank.

"Silly boy," One of the nurses snickered. "Once the queen is regenerated into the clone's body, we will be protected from the Universal Supreme Kais." The other nurse nodded.

"Just make sure this one doesn't wake up, or this planet will be put back into that stupid void, so what if we sell weapons?" The nurse informed the other and they left the room. Echo made sure Trunks was back in his soundproof room, and she made her way to Pan's tank.

"Just you wait Hun," she said. "When I get a new body, yours actually, I will finally have power and a hot king there to protect me." She laughed and went to go sleep.

The real Echo's mind was fighting her and it was quite annoying. This is exactly why she would get a clone this time. Trunks was going to be so happy when "Pan" was healed early, and he would suspect nothing when she was in the body. Then, she would get Trunks to stay, they would win the fake election for King and Queen, and the Universal keepers of order and peace would finally be beaten! That's what those stupid Kais get for trying to trap her, Queen Venezuela was gonna be back!

* * *

HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA... cough... r and r or i'll hit u with my car! I mean it too


	6. Evil In Its Purest Form

"Is the body ready yet?" The cloaked woman asked the scientists, who had wires and tubes in their hands.

"Give it one week," One of them said, and the cloaked person rushed back to her queen.

"Madame, the scientists have informed me that one more week for my body," Farrah told Echo.

"Perfect, and my new body?"

"I have sped up the process by adding more Sayian Genes to the tank. The clone shall be fully grown in a maximum of one month, my mistress."

"Wonderful, and ahead of schedule. You know I love you dear for all your hard work? And the Prince, aka my key to success, is still in the dark to my plot. Seems like his "father" took care of that."

"He didn't notice anything wrong with the earth Vegeta?"

"No, they still think it's the same man. But ours did infect Pan easily and has tricked the brightest woman, his mate, on their silly planet. We will put the real one back in play when the time suits us. Then we shall bring in the fake one, to deal with our problem." Queen Venezuela laughed and focused her borrowed eyes on Farrah. "All is going according to plan. Soon we will have gotten rid of the real Pan, as soon as the clone can live without her."

"Of course my lady, it was your genius idea, soon the silly Kais will no longer have power over us and we can continue to concur again!" Farrah flung her cloak back revealing silky long hair and red lips that curled into a sinister smile. "My eggs have been planted on earth and my other babies are waiting for your word to replace the Vegeta clone. Thank goodness for the copy you made last time he was here. Without it, Pan and Trunks would have never fallen this easily into our grasp."

"When you have your new body, the operation will commerce. Until then, stay in the shadows and do not reveal your presence. Thanks to Trunks DNA, your new body will be just as strong and beautiful as mine! Now Farrah, go place your pawns in their places and I will continue to learn about the silly girl that has stolen my kings heart. After that, both the onyx and purple-haired freak will be eliminated and we will once again rule in terror." The dictator ordered and she stood up from her earlier position of lounging on her Victorian bed. Farrah scurried out and did as conducted. Venezuela looked in the mirror, scoffing at the reflection that stared her back. Echo, the silly body she had taken. Her mind was proving difficult to take over, hell she had almost slipped when first seeing Trunks. But her cards were played perfectly and soon she would get rid of this nuisance. She put on her best imitation of a genuine smile and skipped out of room to meet her new toy, the ½ Sayian.

Trunks sighed and rested against the wall. Where was Echo? The nurses had said she had some good news, but Trunks had been waiting for 15 minutes. He remembered last time he had heard good news…

"_Brat…" Vegeta said, looking at his son through narrowed eyes. "Today Pan collapsed," He said and Trunks panicked._

"_Panny? Is she alright?" Trunks asked desperately._

"_Yes, she shall be fine, but she is sick..." Trunks listened as his father explained the illness she had contracted. "…But there is a cure…" That was the best news Trunks had ever heard._

Vegeta hadn't seemed phased by her collapsing, which was odd because Vegeta liked Pan, but his father was good at hiding his emotions. Trunks sighed, where was Echo? Suddenly the girl on his mind skipped around a corner and cheerfully stood in front of him.

"Great news! Pan will be cured in about one month!" She said and Trunks smiled.

"Can I go see her?" He asked and she hesitated.

"For a minute," Echo said and they went into the lab. Pan was still in the tank but looked considerably better.

"Thank you so much," Trunks said and pulled Echo in an embrace, causing the sudden shattering of glass and Echo glanced up. Pan's tank had shattered and Pan looked like she was on the verge of waking up. Her tail lashed behind her and a scowl covered her face.

"Go!" Echo yelled and pushed Trunks out of the room, locking the door behind him. She then turned to one of the nurses that had rushed in, "Go out the other door and direct him to lunch. Tell him it was a technical problem," Echo directed and the Blonde nodded.

"Of course master," she droned and disappeared to do her errand. Echo then looked at the mess before her.

"Restrain her!" She yelled at the team of nurses and they strapped Pan to a table. "You, go and get the new tank!" Echo said to a group of male nurses and then she glared at one of the scientists. "I said to make sure her sedative was strong," she said and the scientist grimaced.

"I am so sorry Master, I underestimated her strength," she said and turned back to the controls. Farrah at this time appeared in front of her queen.

"Tsk, tsk, Venezuela," she said, red lips smirking. Her hood blocked her eyes and hair from view. "That could have been a big mess," She laughed and the queen glared.

"I handled the situation correctly," she growled and Farrah stepped back.

"Fine," she said and flipped her cloak around her and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. "Enough with the theatrics!" Echo yelled after her. "Now let's think about this… wait a second,

now I have to keep this girl out for a whole month," she mused to herself. How in hell could she do that? "Nurses, move her to another room please!" Maybe if she was moved further away from Trunks she wouldn't be so hard to subdue. "Go!" Echo yelled and the nurses grabbed the girl and scurried out. Echo then fixed her demeanor and walked out to go meet Trunks.

Echo strolled into the dining hall and noticed a worried Trunks sitting at a table.

"Hey," she said and sat down across from the distressed man, "Don't worry, it was just a break in the glass."

"Poor Panny," Trunks sighed. "I can't wait till she gets better,"

"Neither can I," Echo said with a grin, "Neither can I."

* * *

Thanks to alll my wonderful reviewers and readers! R and R or else :)


	7. A Twisted Chapter

_She was running down a black corridor. Door lined the sides of the walls, and above her stars glistened. She was reaching for the one ahead of her, the man she loved. Yet to no avail she could catch him, his face a distant memory. Yet she still had to hold on, still had to continue on. Because if she didn't, she knew she'd lose more than just him._

"Damn, that bitch sure is strong." Echo cursed and glared at her reflection in the mirror. In the corner was the dark-haired girl, still running through the blackness. Grasping for something that would soon be lost. "It will not be happy." She mused and snapped her fingers, the mirror shattering. "Now to go and finish my work." With that the proclaimed queen strutted out of the chamber and went to stand in front of Trunk's room.

Echo sighed and knocked on the door again. What was taking that Sayian so damn long? She really needed to learn more about Pan, so it would be easier to imitate her when the time came. Not to mention she had a splitter headache from the silly girl… Echo.

Suddenly a snap filled the air and Echo looked up to see a man standing over her, a metal pole in his hands. Feeling her neck she realized it was broken. Damn. Now she would need a new body.

Trunks was about to walk out to meet Echo when he realized that he had forgotten to change clothes. Pulling the shirt over his chest, he checked his reflection in the mirror and jumped. In the mirror was Pan.. running toward him. Growing bigger and bigger as she approached, until he was looking nose to nose at her.

"Pan!" He yelled and the girl in the mirror tilted her head.

"Do I know you?" She asked, then Trunk's noticed something. This Pan had blue eyes, a bright aqua color that shined like the sea back on earth. Then she disappeared.

"Pan!" Trunks said and banged on the mirror, sending lines scissoring across the glass. He stopped and looked at his deformed reflection. "Pan?" Asked the twisted lips.

Echo stood up and glared at the man. Then she flung her hand through his chest, ripping out the blasted heart.

"FARRAH!" She screamed and immediately the woman was at her side. Then she was covered by her demon's cloak and whisked away.

Trunks ran out into the hall to see a bleeding man lying on the floor. It looked as though something had ripped through his chest. He knelt down and the man grasped his shirt.

"Venezuela…" he whispered and with that fell silent, head lolling to one side. Venezuela?

_The lights shined in her eyes and she squinted. Out in the daylight at last. Was this what she was running for? She tilted her head and looked at the shape nearing her. A twisted face looked back in surprise. "Pan?" It asked and her words spilled out. She went through the motions and then the face disappeared. She was no more, she wasn't there anymore._

Trunks knelt in the hall, grasping his pounding heart. He felt dizzy and sick. What was wrong?

Alarms blared and nurses rushed over to the chamber. A beeping filled the air again and the woman stood up. Palms up, smirking.

"Finally." She grinned, revealing sharp teeth. With a snap she was clothed in black, a crown upon her head. "From now on there is no Echo, no Farrah, no Pan. There is only Esmeralda." Looking down at the body of the red haired girl at her feet she snarled, kicking the lifeless body.

"Venezuela, of course you had to take the best body for your own uses. Do not fret dear; I shall make use of this silly body. With it I shall rule the universe, when all you wanted was a silly man."

* * *

**There you go those you sent me PM's saying UPDATE UI! Now review and i will give you another chappy in a few days. Almost done with this story :)...**


End file.
